Mirror of Minecraftia
by Harlequinader
Summary: We are Steve. We invade Minecraftia and slaughter the native species, we destroy the ecosystem for personal gain, and we fend off its inhabitants the mobs. But what if we were the real monsters? Short stories form the viewpoint of humanoid mobs as they have adventures while trying to blow up Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**_Taking a break from Bubbline for a while so when this is done (which should be pretty soon) The Life of Beauty and the Beast can_**** resume...**

_**R&R if you love me**_** ;)**

Chapter 1: Implode

Creeper sat on a sandy mound and watched the sun set. She craned her neck to see the strange blocky creature disappear into its fiery house. That fire bothered her, a lot in fact. It made it painful for her to feel any lusty kind of feelings and thus she couldn't spawn others there. Besides, that thing that had taken up residence in Minecraftia was beyond ugly, it was misshapen and possessed weird but incredible abilities, so she wouldn't want to do any spawning with _it_ around.

As the last ray of the sun vanished behind a giant flying squid Creeper sighed, there didn`t seem to anybody like her around for miles, most of them were just green mottled dots in the distance.

So she continued to stare at the house, alive with yellow glow, making out the hideous thing burrow deeper under its covers.

She stood up, pulling her camouflage hood over her turquoise hair. She zipped up the front, hiding her body and shifted in her green underwear. She didn`t need pants they were a nuisance.

With a usual spring in her step she raised her arms so her hands could escape the sleeves of the hoody, pausing to fix the hem of her black thigh socks.

She ran freely through the sand, finally reaching some grass and collapsed in it. Yawning in content she closed her deep black eyes and tried to fall asleep on a particularly soft piece of turf. Something poked her gently, she rolled over and heaved a tired sigh "Probably nosssssssing…" she muttered to herself

"Excuse me can you move?" asked a silent voice

Creeper sat up and rubbed her eyes, her sleeve smacking her in the nose "Whatssssss sssssat?" she asked

From above she could see two eyes, one a bright yellow and the other a bright purple staring down at her.

"You are laying on my piece of turf, please get up so I can take it." The voice belonged to a tall lanky girl with long straight black hair and a turtle neck-esque one piece suit. She had high black boots and in her arms she carried a pick axe and a square piece of dirt.

Creeper sprung up, getting on her tippy toes to look at the other girl. "What are you? Ssssome sssort of Enderman?" her big eyes shone

The girl raised an eyebrow "I'm an Enderwoman actually but good try. My kind serves her majesty the Ender Dragon; coincidentally there aren't many of us females running around."

Creeper nodded "Ssssssso what are you doing? Ssssssss…"

The Enderwoman pointed to the spot she had been lying on "I'm going to remove these blocks so the thing cannot build a wall to keep us out." Just like that she swung the pick axe and reached down, gathering the dirt up into her arms

Creeper sat down and watched her do the same for a while until almost a whole patch of land was missing. "Now the thing cannot build. Therefore, he can't keep us out either." She crushed the dirt in her hands into powder and gave a curt nod to Creeper "Good night Miss."

Creeper sprung up "No ssssssssss wait!" she ran over and grabbed the girl's arm refusing to let go "Let'sssss play!"

The Enderwoman raised a fine eyebrow and eyed Creeper suspiciously "Play what?" she asked simply

Creeper smiled mischievously and scanned the area, spotting some pink creatures in the distance. She towed the Ender towards them "Come on let'ssssss have some fun!" she giggled

The two hid beneath a bush, the Ender crossed her arms and rested on her knees, watching the pigs walk in circles stupidly. "What do you expect to do now?" she asked

Creeper reached into her shirt and pulled out a stick of TNT with an evil smile she lit it and held it in both hands. Ender's eyes got wide "Aren't you going to throw it?!" she hissed

Creeper put a finger to her lips "Ssssss the piggiessssss will hear you!" she thought for a second "Sssssay whatsssss you name anywayssssss?"

The woman composed herself, folding her slender hands in her lap "My name is Enderella, but everybody just calls me Ender; I am the first lady to her royal highness the Ender Dragon." Her purple eye shone brightly almost trying to outshine its yellow twin

Creeper beamed at her "I'm Creeper! I like to blow sssssings up!" and just like that she stood up from the bushes and chucked the TNT in the direction of the pigs. Ham rained from the sky, and Ender picked it up "Ender Dragon enjoys a good ham, thank you." Her arms full of pig remains and obviously not appreciating a good explosion she began to leave

Creeper ran in front of her "Hey wait a ssssssecond!" she complained "Didn't that exsssssplossssion make you all tingly insssside?" she asked hopefully

Ender shrugged "It was sufficiently exciting, yes."

"You don't sssssshow it Ender." Creeper sank to the floor and sighed "Nobody undersssstandsssss the beauty of an exsssssssplosssssion except me sometimes."

Ender shrugged "It isn't what I'm best at," she extended a hand to Creeper "But I doubt you would enjoy picking up squares of turf all night am I right?"

Creeper took her hand and got up, hugging her tightly "You're right! It'ssss up to me to supply a great exssssplossssion!" she hopped up and down causing Ender to spill some ham bits

She revealed another stick of TNT, three tied together this time and ran in the opposite direction, suddenly she turned to Ender "Hey we're friendssssss now right?!" she called, waving the lit TNT

Ender giggled; she wasn't used to it but it sure felt good "Yes." She said with a nod instantly regaining her composure

Creeper ran off into the night, leaving a trail of mushroom clouds all over Minecraftia as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I'll admit it, I kinda pictured Remilia from Touhou when coming up with the Ender Dragon's character but it wokred in the end...does that make Enderella Pachouli?_**

**_Hugs to those of you who reviewed by the way! This chapter is a little more serious, but also a cute story about Enderella and her lady/friend Ender Dragon._**

Chapter 2: Alone amidst The End

Enderella walked down the shiny marble halls with a tray in her hand. On it sat some tea cups, balanced perfectly despite her tall lanky frame. She knocked on the door that led outside, when there was no reply she opened it, waiting for a breeze of sign of life. There was none.

She walked over to the ruler of all Endermen: The Ender Dragon.

The little blonde girl bounced in her seat, her ringlets bobbing by her side. Her wings ripped and partially intact spread out and she stretched her forked tail through her pants, scratching the space behind her little horns. "Did you make me hot chocolate?" she asked leaning across the table

Ender shook her head and set the cup in front of her, and then in front of the Dragon's doll at the other end of the table. She blinked her big purple eyes at Ender, and she pat her head like she did when she was littler.

Ender sat down next to her lady and sipped her tea quietly, not wanting to interrupt the lady's thoughts.

The Ender Dragon looked out at The End; as usual her subjects roamed its limited plains with ease, the darkness sitting light and sleepy over their heads. She sighed "Ender…" she asked "Sometimes it's lonely being a dragon." The little girl made a face, her baggy brown pants shifting under her.

She fixed her bow and her frilly gloves and peered below her balcony, getting a better view of The End.

"Is milady not happy?" asked Ender suddenly concerned

She shook her head "I just wish there was somebody else here, don't you wish that sometimes Ender?" she asked

Ender shrugged "Sometimes being a ruler over so many Endermen can get lonely; I wouldn't understand of course but is there anything I can do?"

The Ender Dragon looked at her tea and slid off her chair, swinging her little legs over the balcony she stretched out her barely intact wings again and flapped them hard and slow. She looked back at Ender with a little tear rolling down her cheek "You must have friends Ender, can you make me…another friend?" she asked quietly, and soon the dragon girl was gone

The Ender Dragon didn't know much about the outside world but she did know she liked it better than The End. Her subjects seemed happy in the dark, depressing void that was their home for millions of years but she felt like a small beam of light that was being suffocated.

She didn't mind being Ender Dragon, after all was it not every little girl's dream to be a princess? But this didn't feel right; her parents may have been happy with such a life and maybe Ender didn't mind it either but if she didn't get a real living breathing companion soon Ender Dragon would set The End to burn in purple flame.

She had been flying long enough now, tired and groggy she landed on her balcony and lacing up her purple shoes again she flipped her ringlets to one side and strode into the dining room.

There was a long table with a lace covering and many china plates arranged accordingly, Ender Dragon smiled and blushed. Had Enderella done all this for her? "Ender?" she called out, letting it echo on all the pillars of her marble castle

The leather chairs spun around and her eyes widened in shock and excitement; there sat Ender, a squid lady and Creeper.

She giggled loudly "Oh hi!" she said cheerily

She bounded to the table and sat in her favourite chair, letting the women introduce themselves. She let them talk about Minecraftia and the Nether and all sorts of other things that Ender Dragon wasn't entirely familiar with.

Finally she threw her hands into the air and broke their conversation "Thank you for coming!" she shouted at last

Ender watched her lady smiling politely, inside she felt relieved to see the dragon princess smiling, talking, and glowing like a real child once again.

The End wasn't so lonely, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok ok so thanks for R&R'ing I fixed the chapter so here it is..._**

Chapter 3: Flight

Squids in Minecraftia were a sight to behold; or at least that's what Gummy told herself. She soared through the water her eyes trained on the bloated thing everybody was calling "Steve". She had seen it devour a cow, lay waste to a father Enderman and tear up the soil surrounding the lake.

But still, she kept watching it… Would it find its way into the water beyond the rocks? Hopefully it wouldn't but even if it did Gummy wouldn't let the Steve thing attack her and her friends.

Finally she reached the edge of the lake and peered between some grey pointed rocks as he disappeared into the distance. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the body of water; sitting on the narrow strip of land and watching her hair (made of water itself) whip around on the ground.

She stared at the sky; she had seen flying whales a couple of times why couldn't she fly? Suddenly something pulled her back into the water and she panicked, kicking about. She was turned and faced her friend the Ghast. She largely preferred the air sure but she was still a jelly fish at heart. The Ghast smiled hugely, as if laughing at Gummy.

Rolling her eyes Gummy rose to the surface with Ghast on her tail. "What are you doing?" she asked Ghast

"What do you mean, I was just having fun!" Ghast assumed her usual hopeless look and looked like she would cry

Gummy hugged her and pat her back, her silky hair getting tangled with her own watery ones; Ghast would always be a crybaby so Gummy did her best to entertain her.

Ghast smiled again and watched a fish swim through Gummy's hair "Sooo what do you want to do today?" she asked

Gummy looked up at the sky and squinted "I think it's a little late in the afternoon to really _do_ anything you know?" she shrugged

Ghast yawned "You are no fun Gummy." She thought for a moment and then dive bombed back into the water, Gummy watched the bubbles rise to the surface

"Can't hear you!" she called

Ghast's round face poked out of the water and she splashed water at Gummy, who moved to the side just in time to avoid it "I _said_: I hear there's an Aerwhale that's supposed to pass by here!"

Gummy raised an eyebrow "So?" she asked

"What do you mean 'so'? I know how lonely you get…we could go meet him!" Ghast said excitedly

Gummy pinched the bridge of her nose "Who says I'm lonely, Ghast?"

Ghast flew into the air, dripping wet "Who doesn't?" she laughed fixing her hat and her pointed little dress

Suddenly she was knocked forward by somebody wearing a blue turtle neck and short, he had high tops that were equally blue and short messy turquoise hair. "Oh uh sorry…" he muttered

Gummy raised an eyebrow, that must have been the Aerwhale…she had seen better looking.

Ghast turned red, a peculiar shade for something so pale as a Ghast to be.

"Uh…" she stammered her yellow eyes growing large

He took her little hand in his "Oh yeah I knocked the wind out of you huh, I can take you to dinner if you want…to like cheer you up or whatever…" now he turned pink too

Gummy sighed and slid into the lake, swimming as deep as she could to give her friend a little privacy.

Ghast beamed at him, the gap in her front teeth showing "Ok!" she replied, in an octave a little too high


	4. Chapter 4

**_So if you haven't noticed this yet: all the stories are connected somehow and there is a bit of foreshadowing here...hehe never imagined the Ender Dragon would be related to The Wither would you? Btw if you're wondering how I came up witht he wither's uh...physique (shall we say?) I took inspiration from Miku in Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (the picture where she has eyes for hands) not that The Wither had eyes for hands in the story but k you know what just read XD_**

**_R&R...maaaaaaybe..._**

Chapter 4: Wither Away

The Wither sat in her throne, observing the red hot flames of The Nether. He yawned and opened up his hand to reveal two eyes that darted around hungrily. He sighed and stood, putting on gloves and strolling outside his palace watching the thing from Overworld, Steve as it was aptly named, struggle to defeat his many minions.

He rolled his eyes, the bloated (and not to mention hazardous) thing could barely reach him and yet it made a verbal promise in its disgusting language to destroy the Ender Dragon too. Speaking of which, soon he saw a small black pair of ripped up wings flutter in his direction.

As soon as she landed, her blonde pigtails bobbing in time with herself, he grabbed her little hand and towed her into the castle. She was cold he remarked as he lifted her and kissed her blushing cheeks before setting her down on his throne.

He sat on the floor and stared up at her "Daughter, what a pleasant surprise." He remarked casually

She craned her neck to look out the window at the Steve battling some Zombie Pigmen viciously. She smiled "Is that the thing terrorizing Minecraftia?" she asked

Her father shrugged "I wouldn't call it terrorizing…"

Suddenly the Steve emit a cry and combusted, Ender Dragon rolled her little purple eyes "He always does that, you watch he'll be back in a few days."

The Wither nodded "Yes…he will respawn soon enough. It is the twelfth time he's been down here, after all."

Ender Dragon got down off the throne and looked around the palace, it was made of slabs of Netherrack that shone brilliantly in dazzling red flame casting shadows over the throne room.

The Ender Dragon had the reason for her visit rolled up in her back pocket, she slid it out and held up to the Wither, he took it and unrolled the parchment finding enclosed a small flower and script.

He looked down at her "What is this?" he asked

She frowned at him and put her gloved hands on her hips "It's a flower! From Overworld of course! I made friends isn't that great?!" she rose her little arms into the air

Wither raised an eyebrow and twirled the flower in his fingers "Friends?" he asked he looked down at her blankly, taking his gloves off and putting his palms to her, letting the other two eyes dart around the room absorbing the many sights to behold.

Ender Dragon flinched; the eyes watched her intently, suddenly interested in her response.

"Well you know Enderella, I also met a Creeper named Creeper and an Aerwhale…ooh what was his name…oh yeah Jelly! He has a girlfriend named Ghast; she's a Ghast. And Ghast has a friend name Gummy and she's a squid oh oh and later today I'm having tea with a couple of cave spiders!" she smiled and breathed heavily, using up one breath to say all of that

The Wither smiled sweetly down at her "I see daughter…and how are the Endermen?" he turned away and went to sit at his throne

Ender Dragon frowned and put her little hands on her little hips "Aren't you happy?" she asked him angrily

He nodded and swatted at something with his left eye hand "Hmm? Oh yes of course, but I didn't put so many creatures in your command for you to forget them over something as silly as friends." He notede flatly

She sighed and looked out to The Nether, it was hot and alive writhing and struggling to not burst through the surface to Overworld. She frowned to herself, back in The End she knew the cold emptiness with its stillness and silence waited for her. Void of light, void of emotion.

She rolled her eyes "Tell me a story?" she asked him

Her father smiled down at her and gestured to his lap, she hopped on it happily.

"Once upon a time…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_If you have an oc for me, let me know! So this is the story that The Wither told his daughter, the Ender Dragon :) Hope you find it cute we still have a long way to go before I continue the longer bubbline story..._**

Chapter 5: The hero and the dirty one

She was beautiful; at least that's what she was told.

Staring into the pool before her, the princess of the night moved her hand in and out of the darkness. When it touched the moonlight it became a grotesque skeletal hand and when it retreated into the dark of the cave it became soft and dainty and white as snow.

She sighed; she was doomed to be this perverse skeletal thing forever wasn't she? Clutching her cross bow she listened for footsteps, but didn't hear any.

Standing up the skeletal girl went to the back of the cave and peered at the diamonds embedded in the wall. She had caught some pesky kids trying to get at them and rolling her eyes she sta down again and shot arrows at the wall half-heartedly.

Suddenly something struck her "Oof!" she cried and fell forward

She snarled and turned, adjusting her short kimono gown and flipping her short white hair out of her face, the jewel flower in it shuddered with her quick movement.

She was staring at something incredibly strange: a pig eared man.

"Sorry!" he cried "I'm a little uncoordinated!" he said, his voice hitting strange pitches

She raised an eyebrow "Yeah well get out of my cave." She said flatly

He sighed "I figured it was empty…my sisters kicked me out because I blew up the house-uh I mean lair- again." He frowned

Suddenly his arm fell off and she jumped up in surprise "Your arm what happened to your arm?!" she cried

He collected it off the ground and re attached it "Sorry…happens a lot…" she muttered

The skeletal girl was frozen in fear "Why?" she demanded "This is weird what do you want?!"

He shrugged "Erm… got any room in here?" he asked hopefully

She turned away "No." she said angrily "And besides you might give me your weird arm falling disease!"

He laughed at her "What? You mean you don't know?! I'm a zombie pigman, sorry to cause alarm." His voice went up an octave when he said "alarm" and he cleared his throat, it dropped again

"My sisters and I live together on the other end of the lake; you know the big one next to NPC Village?"

She nodded, folding her arms and keeping her back to him "Then go home. Why are you bugging me?" she narrowed her eyes "You a pervert…?" she asked darkly

He chuckled and his right leg popped off, he knelt to put it back "Like I said, they're still mad at me about the blowing up thing…I guess I'm just clumsy like that."

He held out his hand when she inched closer, trying to see if he was ok "I'm PM, by the way." He grinned like a child

She raised an eyebrow "PM?" she asked, clutching her bow and arrows tightly, just in case

He flopped on his back and a rib shot out of his already torn up shirt "Shoot…" he muttered "But yeah," he began louder now "It stands for Pigman, the fourth."

She pinched the bridge of her nose "You aren't going to leave me in peace are you, PM." She spat out his name

He pointed outside, where the rain had just started falling "If I'm that annoying can I at least wait out the rain?" he asked shyly

"Whatever just don't bug me." She felt bad, being rude and shook her head to dispel the angry thoughts that came with her existence "By the way…I'm Skelletrina." She extended a hand and it met his, she shook it firmly and pulled away, his grey hand still attached to hers

She shrieked, and he sat up ramrod straight "Sorry! Oh jeez sorry sorry!" he fretted and he bgean to unravel, body parts rolling in all directions

She stepped forward to help him, the hand falling out of hers, and touched the moonlight briefly all her bones showing clearly.

"Woah…" PM's big pink eyes grew wide

She ran to the other end of the cave "I know I know I'm ugly!" she cried and buried her face in her hands, hiding behind a rock with her crossbow

Collecting his body parts PM tiptoed over to her as not to cause alarm and stepped on her crossbow, the snap echoed in the cave.

She glared at him "Get out PM." She snarled

"Ugh." He grunted "I can't do anything right…" he muttered

She let out a sharp giggle "I know that feeling." She sighed heavily and began wrapping the cracked bow, she had broken it once it wasn't hard to fix

He sighed and looked at her, she noticed "I said get out; and I'm fully aware I'm ugly you can get over it now. You think I don't know what it looks like? To have all those boned show like I was some grotesque skeleton?"

PM shook his head "I think you're pretty… I mean you were fine before but those bones are like….wow."

She would have blushed if she could, but instead she stared at the floor in defiance "You just want shelter form the rain…" she mumbled

PM put his arm around her "Nah…" he said and shut his eyes

Skelletrina stared up at him, watching his strange pig ears move occasionally, she smirked "I think the rain stopped."

"I don't care."

"Really, you actually want to stay here? With me."

"Yep."

"Oh ok." Skelletrina kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow…PM…" she muttered when she was sure he was asleep

Ender Dragon nodded slowly "I liked the story…but who was the hero PM or Skelletrina?"

The Wither shrugged "You should ask them what they think, I'm pretty sure they still live in that cave."

Her eyes got wide and burned with excitement "You mean the story was true?!" she leapt off his lap "I have to tell Enderella about it!" and just like that she was gone

The Wither shook his head and looked out to The Nether with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Connor was an invention of Ice assasin, thanks a bunch lovely! So this is his oc, I just put him in the story and developed his character a little, hope you liked it Icy assasin, and thanks to everybody for R&Ring and favouriting etc the support is greatly appreciated!_**

**_Enough rambling fool *talking to self*_**

**_Mwah!_**

Chapter 6: Please

Connor put his bag down in the hallway; he had a black eye and a cut forehead. He went into his porcelain covered bathroom and stared at his reflection "I look like shit." He muttered

He turned on the tap and washed his hands, leaving ugly grey streaks in the sink. He stared at his reflection again watching blood ooze from his forehead and onto his favourite green shirt.

"In the name of the Lord…" he cursed under his breath

He washed his face off with soap and grabbed his big square black glasses; he was blind as a bat without them.

Hobbling to his room through the pain he shut the door and turned on the radio, he checked his reflection again in the computer screen, he looked normal. He didn't want his mom to see him and worry she would get his dad involved and make a fuss and he didn't feel like dealing with that.

He hissed through the pain as he eased into a crouch and turned on his radio,

"Good afternoon Alabama! This is Radio K-19 with all the hottest jams of 2013!"

Connor let the radio host talk and sat at his desk, stopping to close his green and white checkered curtains. In a few hours his mom would be home from her job as a hairdresser, and then his dad would come home too and eventually they would have a generic family dinner, he would do his much hated homework and then he would go to bed totally exhausted from his day. He was indeed, a mundane and delightfully ordinary sixteen year old.

Until then, Connor knew he had time to himself, sweet quiet and waste able time he could spend on his computer. He booted up Minecraft and observed his character (also named Connor) running around breaking bricks.

Connor had finally dressed up his Minecraftian character as paladin, and he was damned proud of It; bragging about it to everybody in the computer club. He sulked suddenly, running his hand through his blue hair (no matter what anybody said he would always feel that blue hair was cool) and remembered the reason the jocks would beat him up every so often.

He was a nerd in this world. Expendable, average, unremarkable and unsafe even in his element: school.

He stared at the screen intently and felt himself slipping into sleep; hopefully it was dreamless today because that was the deepest kind of sleep for Connor. He nodded off and a song played softly out of the radio, he didn't recognize it and finally he let out a sigh and slept completely.

He opened his eyes, blinking furiously he looked around. He stared blankly at the bottle in his right hand "Oh man…" he muttered as the events of the previous night came flooding back

He got up and fixed his chainmail, burping loudly and stopping to look around the forest. It was large patches of grass and few trees, but the shadows they did cast danced with both harmless animals and hostile things.

Connor walked forward he grabbed his shield and his ice mace and continued on. He looked around, rode a pig and even battled it out with a very stubborn Enderman but deep down inside Connor wasn't satisfied.

He stretched, it was midday and he was sobering up which meant he was totally aware of what was going on around him. The blaring sun, his sweaty body under his paladin armor, the noisy wind as it blew through the trees and of course the reason why he liked beer so much.

The memory; the first time he had met a dragon and lost miserably. He was skilled as a fighter, strong muscular, tall and he had his ice mace. He could turn people into ice sculptures at will and casting his dark mist and blizzard powers there hadn't been a fight in sixteen years Connor hadn't won. Until the day he met the Ender Dragon and nearly died trying to destroy her.

He shook his head and hissed "No way I'm living in the shadow of that…that…that creep!" he said loudly

"I'm no creep! I'm a creep-er!" somebody said

He whirred around, ready for battle and noticed a girl in front of him. "What the hell?" he muttered "Just some dame…" he hooked his mace to his belt

She was wearing a pixelated green hoodie and appeared to not be wearing pants, just black panties and black thigh socks.

He blushed when he noticed the absence of pants "Erm… W-who might you be?" he asked

She beamed "I'm Creeper!"

He raised an eyebrow "Weird. Usually you things would have tried to blow me up by now…" he trailed off eyeing her chest

She zipped up the hoody "Hey!" she cried "We try to be ssssssivilzed!"

"Civilized." He corrected

She played with a stick of dynamite "You're no fun; besssssides that'sssss what I ssssaid, ssssivilized."

Suddenly it hit him "Hisss hisss that's what you things say." He said coldly

She rolled her eyes "Alright misssster ssssnappy pantsssss you need to make some friendsssss, I'll intridusssse you to sssome pleasssant company!" she giggled and grabbed his hand, she was warm

He blushed, becoming shy although he didn't mind their closeness "That's a lot of 's'es there gorgeous." He commented

But Creeper wasn't listening "And there'ssss Enderella and her boss the Ender Dragon! I alsssso know a ghassssst and a couple of ssspiderssss and an Aerwhale but he couldn't make it today so it'ssss just you, me, Enderella and Endie- it'ssss my nickname for the Ender Dragon!"

She stopped in a field, on a blanket sat a tall lanky girl with long slick black hair and next to her a winged blonde girl with a tail, horns and wings that looked about ready to be scrapped.

He pointed "That them?" he asked

Enderella looked up and raised a delicate eyebrow "Creeper, who is this?" she asked, putting a protective arm around Endie

Creeper began to say something but suddenly feel silent, looking puzzled she turned to him "Oh yeah… I never asked what's your name?"

He rolled his eyes "Connor, sweet cheeks."

Suddenly Creeper seized his face and kissed him, her tongue darted into his mouth "You gotta sssstop complementing me it'ssss getting me all frissssky!"

Suddenly Connor awoke from his dream and fell from his chair with a thump, he sighed and rubbed his head, adjusting his glasses "Dreaming of creepers?" he asked, his usually awesome paladin dreams had just become strange "In the name of the Lord…" he sighed


End file.
